Bitter Sweet Symphony
by FAKEfans
Summary: The 27th precinct is holding a talent show to raise money to rebulid Bikky and Carol's school which has just burned down. However, someone entered the talent show to make himself look like a caring person. Who is it? Well please read and you will find out


Disclaimer: We do not own any part of FAKE. We hope you enjoy our fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was in the early hours of the afternoon on June 29, 2004. Commissioner Berkeley Rose rose (no pun intended) from his seat and walked up to a podium that was in the front of a large crowd that had gathered in Central Park. The overwhelming response that came here today was due in part to an ad that was placed in the "Times Union". About three weeks ago the central high school was burned down as a result of a science experiment that had gone awry. The police chief thought that as an act of "good citizenship" the 27th precinct would put on a talent show for two reasons. The first of them being that they wished to raise money to rebuild the school before too much time elapsed, the second being chiefly for the humor that would come from attempting to squeeze any amount of talent from his subordinates.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you whom took time out of your day to be here with us today." He began as he straightened the glasses that fell to the bridge of his nose. "As you know the New York Central High School experienced a devastating fire that burned over half of the school building making it impossible to continue teaching the youths." He looked out into the crowd of people making eye contact with several of them, "Today's activities, which include a talent show, will raise money to fund the rebuilding process. As the saying goes "A mind is a terrible thing to waste" I only wish I could get that through the heads of some of my officers." He said sarcastically producing a rumble of laughter throughout the crowd.  
  
"On that note, it would be my pleasure to introduce you to Chief Smith. He is the head director of this event and would like to say a few words before the festivities begin." He scanned the crowd one last time allowing his eyes to fall on a young blond man. He shook his head and continued the decent back to his seat and lost himself in the deepness of his own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback- three nights ago in McDuffy's Tavern 1:42 am:  
  
As Berkeley drowned himself in yet another glass of liquor he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up through the smoke that filled the room (I know that NY has a no smoking policy in effect for restaurants and such but lets just call this artistic license.) his deep brown eyes came to rest on a man of about 30. He was an extremely handsome man with bleach blond hair that framed his narrow face. Although this man was as good-looking if not better than some of the men he had dated (or made an effort to date) Berkeley was still not attracted to him. 'Maybe it is the sixth glasses of booze that I have downed already' he mused. He motioned for the man to take a seat.  
  
"Hiy" Berkeley slurred giving the man a stupid grin. "Wha' do ya want." He looked the man dead in the eyes before beginning to laugh uncontrollably. (What can I say he is just one of those happy drunks, better than a violent one right.) The man looked at Berkeley with disgust but proceeded to tell him what his business.  
  
"You are the commissioner of the 27th precinct right Berkeley Rose?" Berkeley gave the man a nod and waited for him to finish, holding back another round of laughter. "Well I happen to have seen the ad that was in the paper about the talent show that you are putting on to help rebuild the school. I was wondering if it would be ok if I were to partake in that event. You see it is kinda like bad habit that I cannot break. I love the thrill of performing in front of a large group and well I thought that I would be of some assistance by bringing some other talent to your show." The man looked intently at the intoxicated commissioner, as he appeared to be thinking it over. Finally after several long moments he nodded his head and accepted a piece of paper that was handed to him with the man's name and talent written on it. In turn Berkeley handed the man a napkin that had a date and time on it.  
  
"Ya have to b-be at th' precinct at this time to-tomorw k?" He said as he placed a hand on the man's arm. "S-see you then." Berkeley rested his head on the table and waited until the man had left before lifting it back up. He let a small smile come to his face before opening the paper with the name. "I got ya now Leo." He muttered to himself and thanking the bartender and excused himself to go and ready for the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He's here, everything is set," Berkeley quietly spoke into his walkie- talkie. At the other end of the transmission Ryo and Dee glance at each other and nod their heads ready to take their positions.  
  
"All yours chief," Berkeley smiled while motioning the chief to go up to the podium. 'Interesting, I have never seen him more nervous,' Berkeley thought to himself. Chief Smith was restless in his seat. He started to fidget with his tie, cleared his throat and abruptly stood. He slowly strolled towards the podium. His eyes wandered for a bit, total silence in the audience. 'This is it, time to put Leo behind bars,' he thought. After several minutes of silence, Chief Smith finally spoke.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," he started. "Welcome to the 27th precinct's festival. We hope you enjoy this spectacular event. We have entertainment of all kinds including: fireworks, singing, poem reading, some lessons in shaving, self-defense, the top ten ways to annoy someone, contests, and my personal favorite, there was a short silence. The chief reached for his tie, ripped it off and un-buttoned his shirt. Surprisingly, it was his Hawaiian shirt that he wore on his vacation. "The Limbo!! Let's get this show on the road," he said contently. "First up, are two of the sweetest little angels you'll ever see in a school district." As Chief Smith said those words Dee sneezed 'Bullshit'.... "Bikky and Carol with "Ten ways how to annoy someone."  
  
The crowd warmly applauded for them. Bikky and Carol jumped up happily out of their seats. Their excitement over took them and they screamed, "Yes!" Dee seeing how he is not enthused whatsoever about this act, mocked Bikky. "Yes! -Oh brother, give me a break. It's not that exciting." Bikky took Carol by the hand, and they strolled to the microphone. "We would like to thank you for helping us raise money for the school, Bikky said. "Yeah, we appreciate it," Carol added. "We are going to teach you "Ten ways on how to annoy someone, but first we need a volunteer."  
  
They stood by the microphone and scanned the audience for Dee. Dee was hiding his face behind Ryo's sleeve. "Dee Laytner, come here please." Dee stared at the kids on stage, eyes widened to its largest potential. "Oh no," he muttered. Dee took a quick glance at his partner. Ryo has a big smile on his face and he calmly said "Good luck." Dee mumbling under his breath joined the children on stage.  
  
"Number 10 is to kick them where it counts, or the back of the legs." Dee protected his front by covering with his hands,, but Bikky gave a swift kick to the back of the leg, sending Dee's knees to the floor. "Why, you little, you're going to pay for that," Dee said angrily.  
  
"Number 9; throw a pie on their face." Once Dee heard that he curled up in a fetal position covering his face. Carol walked up to Dee, tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Its ok Dee it's only me," innocently. Dee knowing that Carol never lied to him uncurled himself and stood next to Carol. Bikky, who was behind Carol, slipped a pie into her hand and stood her on his shoulders. Carol planted the pie right on Dee's face with a loud SPLAT! The crowd laughed at him because all you could see were two bright emerald eyes peering out of the mounds of whip cream that covered his face. Carol with a big grin on her face took a finger and proceeded to remove some of the sweet frosting from his face. She licked her finger and smiled back at the crowd. "Mmmm good" she replied earning her a deafening laugh from the crowd. Dee was thankful for the covering as his face began to glow a rosy tinge of red.  
  
"Number eight: spill something on their clothes" JJ looked up at the stage with an odd look on his face. His eyes shone with glee as he thought about what could happen with this little stunt. 'Who knows' JJ thought unashamedly 'I might finally get to see him without his clothes on' At this thought a large smile broke out on his face.  
  
Dee horrified at this thought took Bikky by the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy closer so that he was mere inches from his face. "I swear to God Bikky, if you spill anything, even one little drop of water on my new shirt I'll kick your ass from here ..." a slight cough from someone in the crowd made him stop what he was about to say. He then remembered that he was not in the comfort of his own home. Oh no, now he was all too but aware of the fact that there were a couple hundred eyes watching his every move. A pair of which belonged to the man that he was trying so hard to "win over". Dee thought that it would be in his best interest if he let the brat do what he was good at... annoying the hell out of him. He let go of Bikky and slowly stood tall facing the crowd. He closed his eyes as Carol and Bikky both took large glasses full of a red, and most likely stainable, substance and slowly poured it over his shirt and pants making sure not to miss a single part of it. Out in the audience JJ watched on with obvious joy plastered to his face. The shirt that Dee was wearing was snow white and now he could see right through it to the 'sexy six pack' as he liked to call it.  
  
"Number seven: repeat things over and over or even things that they say to you." With that Bikky walked over to the agitated man and pulled on his shirt. "Hey Dee are you annoyed yet, are ya? I said are you annoyed yet? Come on Dee I askin' ya if your annoyed are ya huh?" Dee looked down at the boy with obvious annoyance on his still cream filled face. "Yes." He said through grinding teeth. "So you are annoyed, you're really annoyed? Now I am not talkin' about a little annoyed I mean are ya 'annoyed' yet." Dee clenched his fist into tight balls and looked down at the kid that was really, really on his nerves. "I said yes damn it." He whispered as Bikky smiled with satisfaction. "There you have it ladies and gents. He's annoyed; at least I think he is." He turned to Dee one last time "You are annoyed right." Dee made a move to hit him on the head but stopped once he thought of the consequences. He sighed 'You just wait until I get a hold of you tonight' he thought to himself as visions of what he could do to the poor (only not so innocent) child ran through his head.  
  
"Number six, compare them to someone they do not like. I am sure ya know whom I am talking about heh Dee?" Bikky stated with a smart-ass look on his face. 'Ah shit, can't be that fucking son-a-bitch Berkeley. The thought of even being compared to that ass-hole turns my stomach' Dee contemplated. 'Sweat drop' His green eyes lit with fury. 'If he comes up here I am going to...' Not to Dee's surprise here he comes onto the stage. 'What I would give to just push him off stage' At that thought he let a small, evil, grin each is lips.  
  
Berkeley Rose advanced towards Dee, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers in hand. As if Dee hadn't had enough humiliation already, now Berkeley is going to give them to Dee's love. The only man he really cared for, the only one he could talk to, the only man that he ever felt deep feelings for. How can he do this?  
  
"There is a special person in the audience today", Berkeley started. However, before he could finish his plot to get back Dee for always getting in the way of this chances with Ryo, Dee whipped around, faced Berkeley and clotheslined him right on stage. Berkeley's head bounced off the ground with a thud. His glasses landed beside him, relieved that they did not break. At that moment Dee lifted his foot up ready to stomp on the Commissioner's glasses. However, will a stunt like that get him fired? It is the Commissioner. That thought ran through his mind. Taking a look at the glasses that lye on the floor, they look just like the one's that Ryo wears.  
  
Dee calmly put his foot back down and took the box of chocolates and the bouquet of flowers and walked off stage. No one knew how exactly Dee got rid of them but he returned on stage and surprisingly helped Berkeley off the ground. Berkeley dusted himself off and knew that he deserved that. With a don't-even-think-about-it glare that Dee was giving him, he did not say a word.  
  
Bikky runs on stage and states "Same attitude and actions. They are like brothers." Berkeley and Dee took a quick glance at each other and Commissioner Rose walked off stage leaving the punishment of Dee to Bikky and Carol.  
  
"Number five" The all too happy Bikky replied, "Keep them at a distance. Unfortunately that is near impossible for the two of us, he is always around when we least expect or just when he is not wanted. So we have developed a part two to this number." Bikky looked at Carol who began to tell the crowd what "adjustments" could be made.  
  
"It is quite simple actually you just reverse the rule and hang all over them OR you could always invite someone that, well for lack of a better word, annoys them already." With that Carol scanned the crowd her eyes coming to rest on a certain lilac haired man standing in the front row with a puppy dog look on his face. Carol smiled inwardly as she stepped off from the podium and headed in the direction of the man. Once Dee caught a glimpse of whom she was pulling up on stage he began to panic. JJ made his way almost at the speed of a fright train, up on the stage and held onto Dee's arm, unaware of the fact that the joke was on him as well as his crush.  
  
Carol patiently waited for the dull laughter to die down and JJ to take his seat before continuing on. "Number four is basic and can serve for almost anyone that you are trying to annoy. All you have to do is simply interrupt them in the middle..."  
  
"Like this?" Dee asked in an irritated tone. He has had enough of this BS and began to take its toll. He did however get satisfaction from Carol's expression, as her plan for him backfired, not only that but in her face as well.  
  
"W-well yes it is some..."  
  
"Then I got it right?" Dee interjected again this time making a point to do to them what Bikky had so conveniently "taught" him to do. He had asked a question hoping to draw her into yet another trap that he had set up only to find that the silver haired girl had been thrown into silence. This of course earned yet another round of laughter from the crowd.  
  
"Well," Bikky said loudly before his plan could be foiled again, "Numbers three and two kinda go together." He looked at Carol who nodded her head to elaborate thankful for Bikky's quick thinking.  
  
"Just simply ignore them, and if that does not work then listen but don't answer." She thought of a way to draw Dee into this one long and hard, and had come up with a plan. This little charade had gone on for close to ten minutes and she produced two chairs one for Bikky and one for herself. They both took their seats and waited for the inevitably complaining that would come from Dee. Sure enough not even a full ten seconds had the chance to elapse before he started in saying something about blond haired midget monkeys that didn't listen to their elders. The two children gave him angel face looks as they nodded their heads at every full break only pushing him closer to the limit of his frustration. Once Dee stopped, Bikky continued on with the final rule as Carol produced two pencils and made a drum roll with them on the podium.  
  
"Last but certainly not least..." He left a dramatic pause, "Walk in on them when they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing." Bikky gave Dee and evil grin as he opened his mouth to elaborate but looking out into the crowd he spotted his adoptive father's glare, which contrary to the sweat drop that adorned his face, looked stern enough to make him think twice. The crowd found it amusing when Dee had finally lost his temper and picked Carol and Bikky up one in each arm before walking off the stage. He has had enough damage done to his ego, he even aloud some to happen to JJ and the two of them, but the damage that may have come from those words were not only to his ego and reputation but it would have hurt Ryo's too. So maybe it was just as act to save his own ass. However, who knows maybe Ryo might take it as him looking out for his reputation as well. Maybe Dee could earn some "Brownie points".  
  
Once Dee had reached his seat with the children in tow Ryo gave him a grateful look before giving Bikky a smartening rap on the head as a warning NOT to do anything like that again. Bikky gave Ryo a small apology before running off with Carol to go do something that was a complete mystery to Ryo.  
  
"Come on," Ryo said pulling on Dee's arm and shaking his head, "We have to get you out of those clothes before we are forced to man one of the stations." Ryo said as he walked towards the parking lot.  
  
"Only if you help." Dee purred into Ryo's ear making the older man blush slightly before shaking his head once again. Pushing the other man away Ryo thought about what Dee had just said, his blush deepening. "On a more serious note" Dee said stopping abruptly looking at a blond haired man in his thirties, "Are you sure that you are ok with going through with the plan? I mean working with him?" He said jerking a finger at the man. The look on Ryo's face went from warm and friendly to cold and distant.  
  
"With Leo?" he whispered, "Even if I wasn't ok with it Dee you know I would. That's the basterd that murdered my parents; he's not getting away this time. Plus you don't have to worry about me pulling my gun on him here, it is a public place after all." Ryo allowed a small fake smile to come to his face as he caught Leo's gaze and walked away Dee in tow.  
  
Leo found it quite amusing that he was performing at a police charity event, not only that but he had been paired with the cop whose parents he had murdered. To make things that much better, the air head cop knew it but never told anyone. Leo shook his head snickering at the thought and strolled away to see what other boring activities this poor excuse for entertainment provided.  
  
That is the end of chapter 1. Thank you for reading, we appreciate it. Please review when ever you can, we can tell you as writers it is easer to continue on your story if you get good reviews (and the occasional helpful on I.E. "hey you misspelled...) Please no flames. Just for your information there is a point to this story but that will become clearer as the chapters progress. Check out our other stories, which include Final Fantasy, Rurouni Kenshin and of course FAKE.  
  
Yours truly, AWRK_lover26 and Irishkaoru 


End file.
